ImANewUser Amazing Race 7
ImANewUser Amazing Race 7 (also known as IANU AR All-Stars 1) is the 7th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. This season features sixteen teams, fifteen of which originally raced on the ImANewUser Amazing Race & one team consisting of two of the race's players, chosen to race again as "All-Stars". Production Development and Filming The route spans approximately 55,000 miles. Previously unvisited countries include Cuba, Bolivia, Vatican City, France, Kenya, South Africa, Vietnam, Philippines & Australia. Italy, Russia, India, China and New Zealand were also visited. This is the second season to visit all 7 continents, making visits to the South Pole and Ross Dependency. For the first time, the season featured pre-race legs. Three pre-race legs were planned, but only two were shown (a pre-race leg from Colorado to Alaska was canceled since a user quit). For the first six legs, the sixteen teams were divided into vote-controlled and user-controlled teams. In Leg 1, Mandy & Tiffany quit every task. They received enough penalties to put them in last. Ross & Paige did the same thing on Leg 3. The first three teams eliminated all came from Season 2. Before starting Leg 8, teams tried to guess their next destination in order to get a time credit. In a twist, no one was eliminated in Leg 13, making the final four teams race until the end for the first time in IANU AR history. There was an extended Pit Stop on Leg 12. Cast The 16 teams were selected from past contestants among the first six seasons: * Two teams were voted in from the top 7 teams of each season * One of the six 8th placers and one of the six 9th placers were voted in * One of the teams that placed 10th or lower was voted in * One team was comprised of two former IANU AR players The full list of returning teams (and their prior race placements) are: * From Season 1 ** Lyn & Karlyn, single moms / friends, 1st place ** Wanda & Desiree, mother / daughter, 7th place ** Debbie & Bianca, lifelong friends, 12th place * From Season 2 ** Lin & Ming, cousins, 2nd place ** Ross & Paige, engaged (dating in Season 2), 6th place ** Mandy & Tiffany, boarding school roommates, 8th place * From Season 3 ** Monica & Sheree, NFL wives / moms, 3rd place ** Kim & Leslie, teachers, 5th place * From Season 4 ** Charlotte & Hayley, friends, 3rd place ** Abigail & Jeannette, twins, 4th place ** David & Leanne, siblings, 9th place * From Season 5 ** Jim & Frank, air traffic controllers, 1st place ** Kim & Kimberley, twins, 6th place * From Season 6 ** sun7kid & Rob, user & racer, 1st place ** Dustin & Zabrina, racers, 5th place * Created as a hybrid team: ** Vic & Elle, Forumsnet users & friends In Leg 2, Dustin & Zabrina moved from 15th to 2nd. As of airing, this remains as the highest jump in placings in the history of the Race. After the race, Ross & Paige bought a new house and moved in together. They are now married and currently living in Germany. Leaderboard Note 1 : In a twist, no one was eliminated in Leg 13, making the final four teams race until the end. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A ⊂ means the team was U-Turned. A ⊃ means the team used their U-Turn. A ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection route marker. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "It Feels Like A Worm Crawling Down My Throat" – David # "You Idiot! You've Angered The Elephant Herd" – Zabrina # "We Haven't Even Left The Parking Lot" – Lyn # "I Just Hope The Romans Don't Underestimate Us" – Desiree # "Why Would That Picture Be In Athens?" – Jeannette # "Can You Just Pretend I Submitted?" – Elle # "I Think The Host Has Turned Into A Robot" – Abigail # "Listen To The Sound Of Deafening Silence" – Jeannette # "I Wanna Turn That Red Carpet" – Charlotte # "I Smell Us Winning A Leg" – Abigail # "What's My Motivation?" – Abigail # "They Don't Let Us Out Of The Hotel" – Abigail # "I'm Trying To Be Nice With Naughtyness" – Kimberley # "We Will Not Freeze Our Asses Out Here" – Lyn Prizes * Leg 1 – $10,000 per person * Leg 2 – A trip to the Caribbean * Leg 3 – A cruise to Alaska * Leg 4 – A cruise to the Bahamas * Leg 5 – A trip to Hawaii * Leg 6 – A trip to Brazil * Leg 7 – A cruise around Antarctica * Leg 8 – A cruise around Mexico * Leg 9 – A trip to Patagonia * Leg 10 – A trip to Europe * Leg 11 – An African safari * Leg 12 – A trip around East and Southeast Asia * Leg 13 – An African safari * Leg 14 – $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first ten eliminated teams were sequestered in a villa off the coast of Acapulco, Mexico. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Mandy & Tiffany head to the villa. They regret their decision to quit every task. They then speculate that one of those teams behind will be eliminated next. * After Leg 2, Lin & Ming arrive at the villa. They bond with their co-Racers and celebrate with a barbecue feast. They predict either Wanda and Desiree, Ross and Paige or one of the former winners to be eliminated next. * After Leg 3, Ross & Paige arrive at the villa. They reminisced together about their experience on IANU AR 2. They all agree that Lyn and Karlyn would be next. * After Leg 4, Jim & Frank are the fourth to arrive. They were shocked that they were eliminated. Lin and Ming cooked hot-pot for the new arrivals. They all still agreed that Lyn and Karlyn will be eliminated next. * After Leg 5, Monica & Sheree arrive. The teams then went out the villa for a little poolside fun. * After Leg 6, Kim & Leslie arrive at the villa. The teams then went to a nearby mall for some shopping activities. * After Leg 7, Dustin & Zabrina arrive at the villa. With Jim, Frank and Ross being the only guys in the house, they decided to play a game of poker as the girls went out for some more sightseeing. * After Leg 8, David & Leanne arrive at the villa. The already-eliminated teams noted a lack of floor space after the arrival of the new team, so they all decided to sleep outside for the night. * After Leg 9, Debbie & Bianca arrive at the villa. They told the teams about their chaotic leg in India. * After Leg 10, Wanda & Desiree arrived at the villa. They retold the teams their wonderful experience in Vietnam. * After Leg 11, Charlotte & Hayley called the others up at the villa. The teams then played a game of charades to pass the time. * After Leg 12, sun7kid & Rob called the others up at the villa. The teams then played cards before some started to pack, knowing their stay there would end soon. * After Leg 13, teams were expecting a call, but felt shocked by the fact that it was a non-elimination leg. Teams started packing their stuff and boarded a plane to the United States, to prepare for the Finale. * After Leg 14, the Final Four teams talked about their experiences and the teams shared their joys and disappointments. Pre-Legs Before the official start of the Race, the season ran a number of "pre-legs" as an opener to Season 7. Pre-Leg 1 (District Of Columbia, United States Of America) * Washington, D.C. , United States Of America (Thomas Jefferson Memorial) * Washington, D.C. (Lincoln Memorial) * Washington, D.C. (National Museum of American History) * Washington, D.C. (Korean War Veterans Memorial) The Roadblock required the user to whisper a code phrase ("The sky is blue.") to spies walking in the area around the Tidal Basin. Of the fifty spies, ten would reply with another phrase ("The sea is green."). Once the user had found one of the ten spies, they would receive their next clue. The Detour for this leg had teams choosing between Main Street and Main Treat. In Main Street, teams must search Pennsylvania Avenue for a man named Abe with their next clue. In Main Treat, teams must find five carts placed just outside the museum. Once there, they must eat the food items they sell there to receive their next clue. Pre-Leg 2 (District Of Columbia → Colorado) * Washington, D.C. (Washington Dulles International Airport) to Denver, Colorado (Denver International Airport) * Denver (Argo Gold Mine and Mill) * Denver (Denver Zoo) * Denver (Denver Art Museum) For this Roadblock, that user must search the mine and mill for pieces of gold. Once they have found around 1 pound, they'll receive their next clue. After arriving at Denver Zoo, teams encounter a Detour: Cabaret or Cabinet. In Cabaret, users must perform a cabaret act in front of the Denver Center of the Performing Arts for money. Once the user has earned $5, they'll receive their next clue. In Cabinet, users must make three local dishes using ingredients hidden inside cabinets scattered around the zoo to receive their next clue. Pre-Leg 3 (Colorado → Alaska) * Denver (Denver International Airport) to Anchorage, Alaska (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) * canceled Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → Cuba) * Anchorage, Alaska , United States Of America (Fourth Avenue and D Street - Sled Dog Statue) (Starting Line) * Anchorage (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) to Havana, Cuba (José Martí International Airport) * Havana (La India Fountain) * Havana (Doña Blanquita Restaurant) * Havana (Hotel Nacional) * Havana (San Carlos de la Cabaña Fortress) * Havana (Scale Model of Havana) * Havana (Havana Bus Station) to Varadero (Varadero Bus Station) * Varadero (Cayo Piedra Underwater Park) * Varadero (Varadero Beach) The first Detour had teams choosing between Camera or Canvas. In Camera, teams must take a picture of a Cuban inside the fortress who will give them the photo of the next Cuban to photograph and so on until someone they photograph gives them the next clue. In Canvas, teams must paint a panorama of the bay from a specified point in the fortress. Once they have a decent painting, an artist will hand them their next clue. In the first Roadblock of the Race, the chosen team member must finish a plate of Pollo Con Quimbobó y Platanos, a local Cuban recipe, to receive their next clue. To claim the Fast Forward, that team must search the scale-model of Havana for a building with a marked flag. Once they find it, they must make their way to the building represented and search it for the Fast Forward. Additional Task * At the Hotel Nacional, teams had to search for one of three departure tickets. Leg 2 (Cuba → Bolivia) * Havana (Area De Vendedores Por Cuenta Propia) * Havana (José Martí International Airport) to La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto International Airport) * La Paz (Palacio Quemado) * La Paz (Valle De La Luna) * La Paz (Iglesia San Francisco) * La Paz (Witches' Market) * La Paz (Museo Nacional De Arqueologia) Upon arrival at Valle De La Luna, teams encounter a Detour: Make It or Shake It. In Make It, teams must assemble and set a zampoña to its right tone to receive their next clue. In Shake It, teams must make five servings of licuados to receive their next clue. The Roadblock for this leg had the chosen team member take on the role of a storekeeper and sell five items of religious value to receive their next clue. To earn the Fast Forward, that team must head to the Iglesia San Francisco. Once there, they must take pictures of the five etched statues listed in the clue. After that, they must show it to a priest standing by the altar. If he verifies that it’s correct, that team wins the Fast Forward. Leg 3 (Bolivia) * Cochabamba (Cristo De La Concordia) * Cochabamba (Centro Cultural Simón Patiño) * Cochabamba (Portales Palace) * Cochabamba (Portales Hotel) The Detour for this leg was Fiesta or Plaza. In Fiesta, teams must make their way to the Calle 25 De Mayo. Once there, they must get photographs of three people wearing the same exact outfit. After taking photos, they then must have it developed by a nearby photo shop and the owner will verify and give them their next clue. In Plaza, teams must make their way to the Plaza 14 de Septembre. Once there, they must navigate their way to a nearby building using a compass to receive their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must dance the Bolivian version a local dance known as the cueca to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward was in the form of a clue, stating it was in "arms length". This implied that the Fast Forward was hidden in one of the arms of the Cristo de la Concordia. Leg 4 (Bolivia → Italy → Vatican City) * Cochabamba (Jorge Wilstermann International Airport) to Rome, Italy (Fiumicino International Airport) * Rome (Roman Forum) * Vallelunga (ACI Vallelunga Circuit) * Rome (Trevi Fountain) * Vatican City (Piazza De San Pietro) The Detour for this leg is Grayscale or Multicolor. In Grayscale, teams must make their way to the Colosseum. Once there, they must choose one brick amongst a pile of 1000 and try to fit it against one of the amphitheater’s walls. Once the stone fits, the stone mason will hand them their next clue. In Multicolor, teams must make their way to the Sistine Chapel. Once there, they must take five photos of the Church at specified angles to receive their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must change the wheels of a Ferrari and complete a lap to receive their next clue. To win the unused Fast Forward, a team had to search the Roman Forum for huge puzzle pieces & assemble these pieces to reveal the Pit Stop. Leg 5 (Vatican City → Italy → France) * Rome (Fiumicino International Airport) to Paris, France (Charles De Gaulle International Airport) * Paris (Eiffel Tower) * Paris (Bibliothèque Nationale De France) * Paris (Paris Sewers) * Paris (Place De La Concorde) * Paris (Cafe De La Paix) * Paris (Opéra Garnier) For this Detour, teams must choose between Fun From Dance or Food From France. In Fun From Dance, teams must dress up in cancan outfits and perform it for a customer. If he approves of the performance, they’ll receive their next clue. Food From France, teams must prepare escargot, a French favorite. Afterwards, serve a plate to a local customer. This customer will decide if the food is okay. If he approves, they’ll receive their next clue. For both Detours, teams must take a taxi to the Cafe de la Paix. For this Roadblock, that chosen team member must search the library for three books containing three given famous lines. Once the books are found, they must give it to the librarian who will give them their next clue. To claim the Fast Forward, that team must navigate the Paris sewers for a map stamped with the Fast Forward logo. This map will then lead them to the next Pit Stop. Leg 6 (France → Kenya) * Paris (Charles De Gaulle International Airport) to Nairobi, Kenya (Jomo Kenyatta International Airport) * Nairobi (Nairobi Railway Station) to Mombasa (Mombasa Railway Station) * Mombasa (Mombasa Tusks) * Mombasa (Old Town) * Masai Mara National Park * Masai Mara National Park (Mara Sarova Camp) For this Detour, teams had to choose between Tour The Land & Tour The Sea. In Tour The Land, teams must make their way to Fort Jesus. Once there, they must search the fort for a brick pile, where they must remove all the bricks to reveal which cannon has their next clue. In Tour The Sea, teams must take a ride on the Tamarind Dhow. Once there, they must search the harbor for a buoy with their next clue. Once they grab the clue, they must paddle back to shore using a nearby boat. For this Roadblock, the chosen team member must photograph three animals listed. Once finished, they must have it developed at Masai Mara Headquarters. The next clue is printed at the back. An unused Fast Forward requires teams to navigate the Old Town for stalls where they'll buy five items listed. Leg 7 (Kenya → South Africa) * Nairobi (Jomo Kenyatta International Airport) to Johannesburg, South Africa (O.R. Tambo International Airport) * Johannesburg (Apartheid Museum) * Gauteng Province (The Cradle Of Humankind) * Pretoria (Dacq's Restaurant) * Pretoria (National Zoological Gardens Of South Africa) At the Apartheid Museum, teams faced a Detour: Gold or Glitter. For Gold, teams must make their way to the Western Deep Level Mine. Once there, they must create one gold bar to receive their next clue from the blacksmith. For Glitter, teams must navigate their way through the streets of Johannesburg and using a provided camera, take pictures of five of the nine diamonds cut from the Cullinan diamond. Once they complete the pictures, they must drive back to the Apartheid Museum and search for Julius, who will hand them their next clue. However, teams don’t know that not all of the pieces are somewhere in South Africa and that only pictures of these diamonds are found. For this Roadblock, the chosen team member must get orders from three customers to receive their next clue. However, the Racers don’t know that they only speak one native tongue and that they must first understand what they’re saying. To claim the Fast Forward, teams must search for it somewhere in the “Cradle of Humankind”, a World Heritage Site. Leg 8 (South Africa → Russia) * Pretoria (Flight Search Main Office) * Johannesburg (O.R. Tambo International Airport) to Moscow, Russia (Sheremetyevo International Airport) * Moscow (St. Basil's Cathedral) * Moscow (Bolshoi Theatre) * Moscow (Domodedovskaya Station) * Moscow (Novodevichiy Monastery) The Detour for this leg is Trolley or Dolly. For Trolley, teams must thoroughly clean a Russian trolley bus to receive their next clue. In Dolly, teams must search for one of 10 microscopic clues among 1500 Russian nesting dolls. For this Roadblock, the chosen team member must navigate the subways of Moscow for three guys holding Race-colored scrolls with their next clue. To win the unused Fast Forward, that team must make their way to the Bolshoi Theatre where they must participate in a Russian orchestra and play a Russian ballet. Leg 9 (Russia → India) * Moscow (Sheremetyevo International Airport) to New Delhi, India (Indira Gandhi International Airport) * New Delhi (Raj Ghat) * New Delhi (Yantra Mandir) * Delhi (Red Fort) * Delhi (Akshardham Temple) * New Delhi (India Gate) The Detour for this leg was Folk Dancing or Dancing Folk. In Folk Dancing, teams had to make their way to Connaught Place. Once there, they had to perform a version of bhangra. Once a panel of judges approves their performance, they’ll receive their next clue. In Dancing Folk, teams made their way to the TDI Mall in Shivaji Place. Once there, they had to search the crowds inside the mall for a dancing folk that matches the one provided in the photo. For this Roadblock, the chosen team member must hire a rickshaw and find a shopkeeper in Red Fort Market to receive your next clue. To win this leg's Fast Forward, teams had to search the grounds of the Yantra Mandir for a yoga instructor, then using his help, perform five yoga exercises. Leg 10 (India → Vietnam) * New Delhi (Hookah Lounge & Bar) * New Delhi (Indira Gandhi International Airport) to Hanoi, Vietnam (Noi Bai International Airport) * Hanoi (Municipal Water Puppet Theater) * Hanoi (Cha Ca Street) * Hanoi (Nha Tho Street) * Hanoi (Hoan Kiem Lake) For this Roadblock, that person must put on a puppet show like the local puppeteers. Once the judge approves, he’ll hand the team their next clue. To claim the unused Fast Forward, teams must head to Cha Ca Street, where they must search the street for a marked stall where they must eat pho noodles. The Detour, titled Silk Wear or Lacquerware, had teams search for a marked stall and either make an Áo Dài or sell lacquerware to earn 50,000 VND. Leg 11 (Vietnam → China) * Hanoi (Noi Bai International Airport) to Beijing, China (Beijing Capital International Airport) * Beijing (Temple of Heaven) * Beijing (Beijing Houhai Area) * Beijing (Gold House Restaurant) * Beijing (The Forbidden City) * Beijing (Juyongguan) The Detour was Labor or Leisure. In Labor, teams had to travel one mile (1.6 km) by pedicab and pave a 45-square-foot (4 m²) section of sidewalk in a specific pattern. In Leisure, teams had to perform a Chinese relaxation method known as Taiji Bailong, which involves balancing a ball on a paddle. For this Roadblock, that person must deliver three packages through the streets of Beijing in a certain order. Once all three deliveries are accomplished, he/she’ll receive his/her next clue. The unused Fast Forward required teams to eat all the fish eyes out of a bowl. Leg 12 (China → Philippines) * Beijing (Beijing Capital International Airport) to Manila, Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) * Manila (Manila Post Office Building) * Mandaluyong, Metro Manila (SM Megamall) * Manila (National Museum) * Quezon City (Araneta Coliseum) * Manila (Rizal Park) * Manila (Manila Hotel) This leg's Detour was between Count The Feet or Dance The Beat. In Count The Feet, teams must make their way to Fort Santiago. Once there, they must count the number of footprints on the grounds correctly to receive their next clue. In Dance The Beat, teams must make their way to the official studio of the Bayanihan Dance Troupe. Once there, they must perform the cariñosa correctly to receive their next clue. For this Roadblock, that person must sell handicrafts to earn 5000 Php. To claim the Race's last Fast Forward, that team must head to the National Museum. Once there, they must correctly identify ten national symbols. Leg 13 (Philippines → New Zealand → Antarctica) * Manila (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to Christchurch, New Zealand (Christchurch International Airport) * Christchurch (International Antarctic Centre) * Christchurch (Christchurch International Airport) to South Pole, Antarctica (Jack F. Paulus Skiway) * South Pole * Ross Island, Ross Dependency (McMurdo Station) * South Pole (Amundsen-Scott South Pole Station) Upon arrival at the Jack F. Paulus Skiway, teams faced an Intersection. At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. For this Detour, teams had the option of either searching penguin nests for an egg with the Race colours (Over) or swimming under a lake of ice (Under). After arriving at McMurdo Station, teams were not Intersected anymore. For this Roadblock, that person must fish for drilling objects beneath an ice lake. Once properly equipped, that person must drill a hole out of a big ice cube to retrieve their next clue. Leg 14 (Antarctica → Australia → United States Of America) * South Pole (Jack F. Paulus Skiway) to Canberra, Australia (Canberra International Airport) * Canberra (Blundells' Cottage) * Canberra (Lake Burley Griffin) * Canberra (Cockington Green Gardens) * Canberra (Canberra International Airport) to New York City, New York , United States Of America (John F. Kennedy International Airport) * New York City (Empire State Building) * New York City (Central Park) * New York City (Yankee Stadium) * New York City (Statue Of Liberty) (Finish Line) The Race's final Detour had teams choosing between Roadblock & U-Turn. For Roadblock, teams had to try to remove a pile of eucalyptus logs. Once the logs were removed, the contractor handed them the next clue. For U-Turn, teams had to try to throw a boomerang in proper fashion. Once the boomerang returned to the circle, the native handed them the next clue. For both Detour options, teams had to head to Lake Burley Griffin. For the final Roadblock, that person had to search a marked area of Central Park for thirteen stands that featured the Pit Stops previously visited (see below). Each stand contained a letter, which when put together spell out the name of their next destination (Yankee Stadium). Additional Task * At the Cockington Green Gardens, teams had to find a "Bushie" or a man who lives in the Bush. External Links * IANU AR 7: All-Stars 1 on ForumsNet * IANU AR 7: All-Stars 1 Eliminations on ForumsNet